Uzbekians
The Uzbekians are a sentient race of elves, unique for their blend of special magical ability and physical prowess. They, like their sister race the Eldreyn with whom they were once a single race, have the ability to manipulate the energy of reality itself known as supesu. However, pure magical abilities come more difficult to them, unlike darker forms of magic. They make up for this in hardy physical strength. Due to millions of years of discrimination and being hunted for their power, Uzbeks are far more of a down-to-earth, combat-ready, and religious people. They reside almost entirely on Planet Uurimir. Overview Biology Unique is the Uzbekian trait of being apt in both magic and strength - rare among elves. Uzbeks share most of their blood with the Eldreyn, but there are a number of characteristics that distinguish them. Uzbeks are on average larger, stronger, and have darker skin tones. Advantages over the their sister race include physical strength and heavier use of destructive forms of magic - masters of offensive combat. In combat, Uzbeks exercise a blend of the magical and physical to their liking. Though Uzbeks have the ability to use supesu, from which the fabric of space is made of, one of the very few races in the universe that can, it comes much more difficult for them than Eldreyn who can utilize at ease. It takes years of specific training for one to be able to do it, so most often when it is necessary, Uzbeks gather in groups to create supesu or other powerful magic attacks. The Uzbeks have faced millions of years of cosmic predators and other troubles that have made them ready for combat to the likes of a warrior race - unlike the Eldreyn who use their magic primarily as a defensive mechanism, to maintain peace in their society, which has made them, individually, not very apt in combat situations. Like their sister race, the Uzbeks only require raw energy to survive and reproduce sexually. It is ''known they can cross breed with Eldreyn, Culture Uzbek culture is very akin to Earthling culture, in that there is a strong focus on the community but individuals are encouraged and accepted as a means for stronger social unification. They prize the passing on of traditions and are very spiritual and religious. The primary entities they worship are the three moons of Uurimir. Most outsiders have a preconceived view of Uzbeks as being barbaric, savage, bitter cave-dwelling brutes who use forbidden dark magics. Uzbeks remain a low profile as not to gather attention, due to the smearing of their name by the Eldreyn. Them being looked upon as weaker has made them targets by cosmic hunters and scientists, who wish to harvest and study their bodily energy. Virtually all Uzbeks reside on Planet Uurimir, which they've called home since their very early history. It isn't often they leave the planet due to the aggressive discrimination they face elsewhere. This means the Uzbeks have an exceedingly strong combined strength to defend their planet, which they have many times. Lookout I - Great Universal Revolution ''See full article here A number of support fleets of the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF) in the east quadrant were dispatched to protect Planet Uurimir after signs that it may be a target by the System. At dusk on the night of 11 November 1118, the planet was indeed straight up mass invaded by System armadas. The armadas were far more armed and populated than typical system forces, using specifically an all-Eldreyn fleet, likely as they knew they were about to put an end to a multi-billion year long co-existence with their second halves using ultimate force. As a space battle ensued between GUAOF and System ships in space, while some managed to break through and land on the planet, infiltrating the mountains and villages with soldiers who engaged in direct combat. To have a fleet made of almost entirely Eldreyn meant this was both business and personal, as the System carefully used them. They also knew Eldreyn were the only ones who could possibly stand a chance against the Uzbeks, as they shared supesu manipulation abilities. System ships were fitted with chambers to hold the kidnapped. The System played no games at successfully holding GUAOF back during this. Uzbeks were rounded up and loaded into the ships, where they would be aggressively tortured and raped by the Eldreyn. This was a massive loss for the GUAOF and began the revolution's turning point. With the Eldreyn reuniting their blood with the Uzbeks, the two races would produce a new breed of Eldreyn. To avoid waiting years for the children to grow, the process was either artificially sped up or the fetuses were placed in special cyborgs that utilized the elements within the fetus. They also sapped their lifeforce to put into the newly created offspring. The few Uzbeks that survived were rescued by GUAOF and given special protection until the war's eventual end seven years later. After a few centuries, their population slowly rebuilt across the universe, and the New Planet Uzbek was founded in 1300, a centerplace of their heritage and culture once again.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Races Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!